metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheMG
If you post a message on my talk page and make a new section, please look around my talk page and make sure that the new section doesn't have one of the same titles as one of the old ones. Not doing so, screws up my Table of Contents. Thank you. I think I know what happend to your memory card... It was a communist plot to use an EMP to fry every electronic device in the world! I think what happened is the same thing that happened to one of my friends: he would remove the card when he wasn't supposed to, you have to turn off the unit to make sure that the card isn't being written to. However, it could also be power failures to the card during a write operation, you might have placed it near something magnetic (how that would affect a solid-state device I have no idea), or the card is simply giving out. I lost one of my compact flash cards that way, except it decided to take a swim in the ocean first. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 04:04, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :I think the reason that your reason happened to me, is because Nintendo forgot about GameCube memory cards while designing WiiConnect24. MarioGalaxy {sysop-bureaucrat} My talkpage 01:01, 9 December 2007 (UTC) The Administrator's Noticeboard Just wanted to let you know (if you don't know already) that I just finished the Administrator's Noticeboard as a system for users to get into contact with the administrators of the wiki. Just remember to check on it every once an awhile to make sure there are no vandalism reports. This also coincides with another main component of the system, deletion reviews. Try to link to it like I did above (like when editing normally) in the delete summary, say something like "If you contest this deletion, please go to Forum:Deletion Reviews and follow the directions there". I did that when I deleted the General article (I think you know what I am talking about; I forgot the actual title) because it is a youtube character (fanon, yes I closed the deletion debate, too), and if anyone contests it, they simply go to the forum. Cheers, --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 06:34, 7 December 2007 (UTC) (and yes, you can copy my signature if you want it; just don't use green for the colors!) RE:Redirects Sorry I'm late; homework is a big hassle. Anyway, it looks like you took care of most of the redirects, and I left a warning. If he gets back at it again without using a good edit summary to explain why he did it, don't be afraid to block for 48 hours (remember to use the Block Template on his talk page after blocking, see here for instructions. I would recommend that, if you block, your reason would be "mass unexplained redirects" and that you enable autoblock, disable account creation, and uncheck anonymous users only if the option is there. I'll be on the lookout. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 05:14, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :You can't block me just because I didn't give a reason for the redirects, I've never had to give a reason for redirects on other Wikis before, besides I was never told about this until now. And if you must know, I redirected those articles because they were only one or two sentances long, it makes more sense merging them into one big one. Think about how easy it would be to find all the types of Pirate Militias, Troopers, etc. in one big article rather than several smaller ones. Also, I really don't appreciate the kind of treatment I've been getting so far. --Dark Rundas 10:02, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::I never said I would block you. Just for the record FastLizard4 said it (no offense) not me. Omega Fusion Suit Why do you want the article, Omega Fusion Suit, deleted, it actually exists. The fan info can be removed. The title can be changed. I see no reason. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 18:45, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :The upgrade exists, but it is not a separate suit. The fan info has been removed, but what remains is completely redundant. The only appropriate title would be “final Fusion Suit upgrade”. I explained my reasons very thoroughly on the article’s talk page and in the nomination. Please re-read it and also check out my responses to the messages you left there. :Why are you so attached to this article, and what do you have against merges and redirects? Many subjects do deserve their own articles, but when there is only a small paragraph or so of information available, it makes more sense to give the subject a mention in a larger article, rather than make readers click around to a million stubs that can never be enlarged. Especially when all the info is already covered elsewere. The purpose of a wiki like this is to explain things, not to make it a chore for the reader to understand. Also, while I don’t advocate removing information about unnamed things from the wiki entirely, having that information under fan-given titles can be misleading. :To summarize: I don’t want to delete any( canon) info, I just want to reorganize it so the wiki is more accurate and more efficient. The mission statment on the main page says that “Wikitroid ... aims to create the best resource for Metroid”, right? Well, having good organization and accessability,( not to mention a high degree of precision and accuracy,) is an important part of being a good resource, let alone the best.--AMetroidGuy (talk) 19:12, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::Go to the Deletion Policy. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 19:16, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::Please leave new messages on my own talk page instead of( or in addition to) yours, so that I will get the new message notification. Anway, I have read the deletion policy, and I would appreciate it if you read my comments in full, before responding reflexively and defensively, because I have been trying to tell you both on the nomination page and here that I do not want to delete any ''information. You want me to listen to you, but you are not really listening to me, you are just steamrolling over everything I say. --AMetroidGuy (talk) 19:59, 28 December 2007 (UTC) RE: Multiple Upload Thanks, you're right. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 22:09, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Wikitroid Internet Chat Hello. You are recieving this message because you are an active administrator and/or bureaucrat. I recently created a live internet chat channel using the Internet Relay Chat service, and, as an administrator, your nickname will be marked as one by giving voice status, or, if you specifically request it, operator status. More information about the channel can be found at the link above. '''If you have one or more registered nick(s) on irc.freenode.net or chat.freenode.net:' Simply reply to this message with your master registered IRC nick, and indicate whether or not you would like operator status (more information about operator status can be found here). If you do not have a registered nickname or do not use IRC... I suggest you get involved, as it is a fun way to talk to people without the limitations of the wiki system. All you need to do is get an IRC client or use the instant connect system (a link to which can be found at the top of Wikitroid:IRC), pick a nickname (preferably similar to your on-wiki username, however, IRC nicks have a length limit), register it by typing /msg NickServ REGISTER , and reply to this message with that nick and whether or not you would like operator status (more information about operator status can be found here). You will receive a notification on IRC when your request has been processed. Remember to read Wikitroid:IRC for channel rules and information about the channel. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 23:56, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :I know you were on there... 14:20-->|MarioGalaxy (i=mariogal@pool-151-197-60-34.phil.east.verizon.net) has joined #wikia-metroid --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 22:38, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::You actually don't have to, it's just part of a covering thing, I would recommend it anyway, you don't have to be 13 or older as long you don't release your email address. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 22:45, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::Hope to see you there! :::You are coming by? Please give me your final decision, and I would recommend you come by and stay, it can be quite fun. But, do give me your final decision so I can apply (or not apply) IRC rights. I would recommend it anyway because it is advisable that there are multiple admins on the channel. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 23:05, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::::The question is are you going to be at the IRC channel? And, I am monitoring three wikis using tabs in the same window, get Firefox. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 23:24, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Well then, get on IRC, register your nickname, and tell me if you want to be an op (read: ban, unban, promote, and demote IRC users) so I can give your nickname whatever rights you request, voice or op, just get on the IRC channel and I can begin explaining. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 23:33, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::You aren't responding to me on IRC... I have called your name several times... --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 23:52, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Planet template How about a compromise? Keep my planet template, but put visited planets in bold or another color? check it out here. Lemme know what you think on my talk page. Thanks, MetroidVeteran. :No, what I meant was only use my template, but have planets visited bolded on the template I made. Check it out, I just adjusted it. I check around and see if anyone else is on. Thanks, MetroidVeteran. :I sent a note to FastLizard4. Let's just wait 'til tomorrow for his verdict. MetVet "SR-338" I read somewhere (I thought it was Wikipedia but now I can't find it) that SR-388's neighboring planet was Sr-338. A planet is seen at the very opening and end of Metroid Fusion- it is blue planet with a ring that is closer to the SR system's sun than SR-388. Your thoughts? MetVet hi there i have a question every time i try going to #wikia-metroid talk thing it'll say it can't b displayed what do i do plz help. question is fastlizard on? hello? is any one here? Hello and Sorry Hey, MarioGalaxy2433g5, thanks for welcoming me to Wikitroid. I've read quite a few of your articles and seen your User Page before even joining Wikia! Oh, and sorry about you having to change your sig. I figured my User Name should be of a character I like, so, once again, sorry. MarioGalaxy PS: I've also read the stuff on the MarioWiki. Very interesting. Even I didn't know all that. One More Thing Oh, and I mean this MarioWiki. http://www.mariowiki.com/Main_Page Once again, sorry. MarioGalaxy Answer I won't actually be on IRC at anytime really. I'll follow the rules, but I don't really take my time when doing something. From, MarioGalaxy Well Okay, sure. MarioGalaxy RE Talkheaders You said you wanted a bot to do it. There you go, AWB set to bot mode, what many bots on Wikipedia run on, did it. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 23:37, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Is there a category/template for pages that need images? I just can't seem to find one; I was hoping to get some MP/MP3:C screenshots for this Wiki, but I'm a bit lost. MetroidGuide Info Hey I had an idea, is it possible to get the pages with the fanon stuff on them and put the wikipedia "Fanon Alert!" header on the top. I'm aware you don't really want fanon articles on here, but it doesn't look like the information's going anywhere anytime soon. So may as well let people know they're reading fictional info. Just an idea. --Squee! Question MarioGalaxy2433g5? About your recent updates... Why leave a message to someone about a fanon article when that person isn't even a User on Wikia? Just out of curiosity. Thanks, MarioGalaxy 21:10, 6 April 2008 (UTC) PS: Someone left a message on this User Talk, with the heading "Don't Care". I saw another article for a few moments, and when I came back here, the message was gone. What happened to it? Need Help? MarioGalaxy2433g5? Do you need help with any specific articles on this Wiki (or the other two Wikis we're both on: Mario and Paper Mario)? If so, I can help. Leave a message on my Metroid Talk Page, MarioGalaxy 21:10, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Specific I mean any certain articles you are thinking of creating, that you need any help with (information). Or any articles you want to edit, such as by adding which bosses to defeat for certain upgrades. As before, leave a message. MarioGalaxy 21:22, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Yo dude Do you like pie :You should have asked on the Webkinz wiki because you mainly go there. And you know I like pie. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 10:43, 12 April 2008 (UTC) MarioGalaxy2433g5 I don't know who you are and you don't know me. =P Welcome Thanks MarioGalaxy2433g5, and thanks for the warm welcome. I'm not sure as to how much I can contribute here, as I've only gotten really "in to" Corruption, and none of the other games, and I'm pretty busy with my own wiki, but I'll try. Anyway, seeya 'round! Best regards, [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 01:33, 19 April 2008 (UTC) metriod hatcher on pirate home world hi, im trying to beat metroid prime 3, and im stuck on the second metriod hatcher on the pirate home world, in the metriod cache room. i beat the first one easy, but since i got the grapple upgrade to drain things, i cant seem to rip off his tentacles. i just shoot them till they retract, and can never rip them off. he doesnt try to pull on the grapple anymore. any help you can give me would be appreciated. 76.3.77.80 02:09, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ok, i got past him, i wasnt aiming at the tenticle straight in my view each time, i think was the problem, but im sure ill be back if i run into anymore problems, you got a pretty good site going on here. ttyl Sorry Sorry.. :S Wont hapen again ;) Hehe i know, i wont remove any warnings from now on. I was just ashambed about that i made me act like an ego and was showing myself like this: "hey all look at me!" if u c what i mean... I'm just changing some wrong spellings and mistakes on these troopers, and im actually planing to make logs to them all if thats ok for u(and all admins)? BTW i really like this site of urs, who is the hoster??? Yes... If there is any hoster tho.. Might be a stupid question... :p only at 98% hey, im back one last time i hope, i am at the end of the game, about to go through the black whole to planet phaaze, but im only at 98 % for my items gathered. i have all of the the items that were white circles at one time, they are now x's. but im not at 100 %. i think im missing an energy tank or two, and my missles are at 255. can you help me out at all? i dont have a map of where items are for the valhalla ship, i think i might be missing something there. i dont think i was signed in, so i added this after i signed in. ok, i found one of the energy tanks in bryyo ice, but i now im stuck at 99%. are there any other places that i warp to that dont show on the map like bryyo ice, or any items that are hidden in valhalla? i found items in these rooms... Munitions Locker, MedLab Alpha, Auxiliary Lift, Weapons Cache, Xenoresearch Lab.... o its driving me crazy, i dont want to beat the game till i can unlock the good ending. ok, i have 13 energy tanks, do you know how many im supposed to have total? nevermind, i found one that i missed in sky town, in the arrival station island area. 100% woohoo. dark samus is goin down. Re: Welcome Back Yeah, I took a long sabbatical, mostly to play through the whole Prime series. You know, put MP3 in perspective. Glad to see you're still active and working to improve the wiki. question Why does your username have mario in it on a website about metroids? Just curious Intangible lava Where is the lava that won't hurt you? I have played a lot of metroid games and have never encountered anything like that. :ZM has some in Ridley's lair, off the top of my head. Dazuro 04:24, 10 May 2008 (UTC) new difficulty ok, i beat the game on hard, with 100% items picked up. does the new hypermode difficulty setting have any different endings in it? RE: Frozen Scarab No idea, actually. I might just be confusing it with Ice Parasite.--Richard 22:13, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Aguywithnoname Even though the ban was only for one day he just got really mad at you. He should learn that when it has been deleated not to recreate it. He trys to put down stuff like that with my account now. Edit patrolling Hi! I was thinking about it today, and I think that it would be a good idea to enable New Page and Recent Changes Patrolling. This is how it works: Every new edit and newly created page that appears in Recent changes gets a red exclamation point (like this: !') next to it. To mark the edit as patrolled, you either view the diff or new page, and click the patrol or this page patrolled button, respectively, which removes the red exclamation point. If the edit/page is vandalism, the edit should be marked as patrolled (so no one else tries to patrol it), then reverted/deleted. This serves two purposes: Establishes if the page/edit has been checked and allows easy reverting of vandalism. There are two safeguards: A user cannot patrol his/her own edits, and all administrators' edits are automatically patrolled. Just wanted to get your opinion before I request the feature be enabled. ''For more information, see these MediaWiki documentation pages: Information about edit patrolling, $wgUseNPPatrol and $wgUseRCPatrol. --[[User:FastLizard4|'''FastLizard4]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:29, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :Oh, and who do you want to be able to patrol edits (sysops only, autoconfirmed users, registered users, etc.)? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:33, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::Request submitted to staffers, with these details: Only sysops can patrol, and sysops' edits are autopatrolled (however, I am looking into the creation of a "patroller" usergroup which sysops can give to trusted users that would allow them to patrol edits and have their edits marked as patrolled) (we can request that any aspect of the system be changed at any time). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:40, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :::RC patrolling has been enabled, although the new usergroup couldn't be created, although it may be created some time in the future. Some notes: Only sysops can patrol, and sysops' edits are autopatrolled. Both New Page and Recent Changes patrolling is enabled (to see unpatrolled edits, look for the !' in , to patrol new pages, look for yellow entries in . Ignore all edits before today (May 20, 2008), but you can begin patrolling now. To patrol, view the unpatrolled new page/unpatrolled diff and look for the patrol or as patrolled button either at the top of the page (if it is a diff), or the bottom of the page if it is an unpatrolled new page. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:10, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Problem Seeing that you're the Alpha dog here, I've got a problem. I was making a word template, and when I saved I page for some ship in the magna showed up. Mr kmil Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... *feeling stupid* Mr kmil Question How do I make a forum? I have something to make a forum about but don't know haw to make one. Please tell me. Metroidhunter32 21:17, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Where is the Forum index? Thanks. Metroidhunter32 21:26, 29 May 2008 (UTC) TwilightWolf here... you really helped me, I own you this one... Question 2 2 things, first you might want to archive this page. second I need to ask you something. Since all the wikis are connected, If you become a roll-back user on another wiki, would you be one here? Mr kmil 10:23, 6/5/08 I can archive it for you. Free!! Mr kmil 10:28, 6/12/08 links While i'm thinking about it a lot of the deletion articles have links to pages that have been deleated or are complete nonscence. You ask for no one to edit them but could I go onto them and remove the links? If not may you please do it. It just takes up space on the wanted pages. Metroidhunter32 19:36, 13 June 2008 (UTC) What happened Apperently something changed while I was away. I knew that the wikia was going to change styles but come on. There is an add in the page itself on everyone I have looked at so far. It doesn't make the wikia look more profesional it makes it look like a cheesey add site. You're an admin can you do anything about it? Metroidhunter32 17:14, 21 June 2008 (UTC) I had read that before now and I still think that the adds in the middle of the page make it look really really cheesey. It makes the wikia look like a bunch of cheap adds. Can you please do something about it. Metroidhunter32 17:41, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Could you please give me some step by step instructions for blocking the adds. Thanks. Metroidhunter32 01:47, 24 June 2008 (UTC) walkthroughs? Should we have pages for walkthroughs? I know a couple of sites that I can get the walkthrough for ecohes from. Metroidhunter32 23:29, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :No. See one of FastLizard4's talk page archives. (I forgot which) MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:31, 25 June 2008 (UTC) infobox problem I've got a problem. I am trying to get a info box on my user page but I used the character info box (removed the tag) and only about half of the things that showed up with it are there when I preview and I can't put on anything additional. Could you please tell me what I have to do to do what I want it to? Metroidhunter32 02:17, 1 July 2008 (UTC) never mind. Geekboy42 In re: Geekboy42, yes, I am him. I'm not sure why that one exists, though- I generally only have one of them be my username on any given website. -Yeah, sorry about that, haven't been on very much lately. 01:32, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Thank you. Metroidhunter32 18:46, 10 July 2008 (UTC) That was nice of you You are right i did fight the omega metroid thanks by the way I beat the omega metroid 2 days ago and i did it with only 7 energy bars Then i continued ,got every tank, and got ending 3 The green pikmin 17:08, 17 July 2008 (UTC)The green pikmin WTF? how in the world do you beat Metroid Prime!?!?!?!?! Project Dark Aether navigation The project name is cool but the project itself isn't a good idea. I can think of several that would just be a empty hallway. Thisnameisutternonsence 00:49, 20 July 2008 (UTC) :Note that I didn't place many empty hallways on the room lists. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 19:08, 27 July 2008 (UTC) NOOOOOoOoOoOoooooo...... Hi, MarioGalaxy. I was creating an article on the different materials in the Metroid series (like denzium, radion, etc.) and their weaknesses. I was finished, and I was just about to click "Save Page" when BOOM! all my editing was gone! NOOOOO!!! Do you know what could have happened? X( Squeemaster 13:12, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Long Live the Squees! Re: rooms in MP3:C Heh, sorry about the confusion. I should have probably written something in the "summary" field when I made the edit, so things would have been immediately clearer. TwistedNerve 08:10, 30 July 2008 (UTC) I feel so evil >:) : Yes, you heard me right in that forum. I posted that I like Halo on a Metroid site and I will defend my position! MUHAHAHAHA! (I also have brawl if youre interested) GF Remnant 04:30, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Request I would like to request user 207.119.152.239 be blocked for vandalising Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. I have already reverted his edit. Metroidhunter32 22:44, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Thank you. Thanks for the help. Reptilia 00:09, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Signature? Hey MarioGalaxy. This is, well, MarioGalaxy (you know what I mean). I would like to know how you change your signature. You usually put your signature like this: MarioGalaxy2433g5. Do you actually take the time to write it in, or do you have it set so that whenever you put 4 tildes, it ends up like that? If you set it that way, can you tell me how to do it similarly to mine? I would like my Username to look like this: MarioGalaxy. MarioGalaxy 23:53, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :Ok, sorry about that. MarioGalaxy {talk} 22:47, 20 August 2008 (UTC) RE: Why did you make nearly every word on your talk white? Does it appear that way when you view it? It looks perfectly normal when I view my talk. Perhaps there's some sort of difference in our browsers, but the HTML that I used on the Archive box shouldn't extend past itself..... Wait, in another tab, I just discovered a stray white color coding in the edit space! Hmm. This is quite interesting, it must be the remains on the "Cutting Room Floor" when I overhauled my archive box. I guess it was a mistake on my part! It's fixed now. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 10:14, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Third Ending? Is there seriously a third ending in Hunters? Or am I just gullible?--Moblin slayer 17:42, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Bureaucrat-level assistance Do bureaucrats such as yourself have the ability to see account information for users? Why do I ask? Well, "Samusiscool" has created a second account for himself, due to the fact that he has forgotten his password for the first. I know that there is a high probability that you aren't able to perform this function, so could you look for someone who can in that case? Thank you in advance. I would have asked Fastlizard4, but he's still on vacation! [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:53, 30 August 2008 (UTC)